The Bots and the Bees/Transcript
['''Scene': Exterior of Planet Express building, night. Everything is quiet, until green lights and alarms start going off from inside. Shot of startled passersby walking their alien pets. Shot of the antenna of the building going down and being replaced by a giant searchlight.]'' Farnsworth: voiceover Planet Express crew, report to headquarters immediately! Repeat: what I just said, immediately!! :Farnsworth says this, the searchlight flashes a giant Planet Express logo a la the Batsignal. :['''Scene': Exterior Amy's house. Amy runs out the door zipping up her sweatsuit and sees the signal. She notices Randy parking his hovercar.]'' Amy: Randy out Sorry, Randy. screams as she goes into the car Step away from the car and no one gets hurt! :does not listen to her warning as she bumps into him and rides off into the sky. :['''Scene': Trashcan. Zoidberg pops out and sees the signal.]'' Zoidberg: To the employment cave! :struggles to get out of the can, but ends up rolling away. The camera pans up to Hermes' house. :['''Scene': Interior of Hermes' house. Hermes looks out the window and sees the signal. He turns to LaBarbara who gives him his lunch.]'' Hermes: Thanks, dear. Off to work. :kisses his wife goodbye and crashes out the window. As soon as he leaves, Barbados Slim peers from behind the stairs. :['''Scene': Outside New New York. Hermes is still falling. He takes out his parachute, which has the Jamaican flag on it.]'' :['''Scene': Another part of New New York. Scruffy is seen riding something as evidenced by the sound of hoofbeats.]'' Scruffy: whipping Hyah! Hyah! :['''Cut to:' Outside Planet Express. It is revealed that what Scruffy was riding was a llama.]'' Scruffy: Ho! Hold it, girl! gets off the llama. G'on now. Gid on back ta Paraguay. :slaps the llama with his cap, who bleats and runs away. The camera pans up to the sky :['''Scene': Exterior, space. The camera zooms in on a giant spider web along with a giant space spider that has the Planet Express Ship in its clutches.]'' :['''Cut to': Interior, ship. Once again, the ship is in peril and in massive disrepair with Bender, Leela, and Fry afraid for their lives.]'' Fry: We're bein' eaten by a giant spider! :Planet Express logo flashes all over the ship. Leela: There's no time for that! The Professor needs us! :['''Scene': Outside the Planet Express building, later that morning. The ship goes into the building suddenly having no evidence of any damage done by the spider.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the building. Leela, Bender, and Fry climb up the ladder to the conference room. Fry, being the dumb klutz that he is, trips and falls but gets back up. Cut to one of the doors where Amy runs in followed by a very dirty Zoidberg scuttling and whooping in.]'' :['''Cut to': The conference room. Amy and Zoidberg join Hermes, still hanging from his parachute, Scruffy, Leela, Bender and Fry where they see a chair hanging upside down. The chair turns over revealing Farnsworth.]'' Farnsworth: Ih, crew, the chair to the ground as you know, I've delivered a lot of good news in the past. But what I'm about to lay down is, by far, the greatest announcement in the history of Planet Express! :crew mutters in excitement. Fry: What is it? I'm on the edge of my butt! Farnsworth: Ladies and gentlemen, up and walking toward something covered in a dust cloth feast your eyes on our amazing new... off the cloth and revealing a purple beverage machine soda machine! :first, the crew is confused by this announcement, but they suddenly cheer and run toward the machine. Zoidberg kneels down before it. Zoidberg: You undersold it, Professor! Fry: to one of the buttons Look, it has Slurm Loco! It's the extremeiest! :spot where two beverage cups once stood is replaced by an electronic feminine face. Soda Machine: Hey, what can I get y'all? Fry: Wow! You can talk? and taking out a quarter Shut up and give me a Slurm Loco! :puts a quarter in the machine, and it dispenses a cup and pours some Slurm Loco. Fry takes the cup and starts gulping. Bender: Ooh ooh! Hey, drink machine, what kind of alcoholic sodas you got? Soda Machine: Y'all can't drink at work! This ain't a saw mill! Bender: No alcohol?! Pfft, an' you got the nerve to call yourself a beverage machine?! Soda machine: I call myself "Bev". An' if you're lookin' for a smelly ol' can o' booze, go look in the mirror! Fry: Oh, snap! Bender: Wooooh— Hermes: No, now, everybody, calm down. Fry: towards Bev with a quarter Yeah, I need one more Slurm. puts the quarter in and Bev gives Fry another Slurm Loco. While he drinks it, he puts another quarter in and gets another. And one more to wash that Slurm taste outta my mouth. he drinks, he puts in yet another quarter and gets another drink. :['''Scene': Outside Planet Express building, sometime later.]'' :['''Scene': Interior, Planet Express living room. Leela, Hermes and Bender on the couch and Amy and Zoidberg on the floor are watching All My Circuits on the TV. Fry enters the room.]'' Fry: So I went to the bathroom an' my pee was green. another quarter in Bev Pretty neat, huh? Hermes: I was wondering who Shrek'd in the toilet. :Fry gets another cup, Bender approaches Bev. Bender: I hope you're proud o' yourself, Bev! his shoulder on the drinking Fry You've turned this perfectly worthless loser into an addict! Bev: Cut me some slack, preacher! in closer to Bender I'm just a cold grinder's daughter tryin' ta stay off the pole. Bender: With that big ol' caboose, it'd hafta be a telephone pole! la Ed McMahon Hey-Yo! laughs and gives Bev the double deuce. Bev: Well, I guess a fella's gotta talk big when he's sportin' a little shriveled-up antenna like that. Bender: What?! You—ih—For your information, "madam", it's a grower, not a show-er! :leaves the room angrily. :['''Scene': Exterior of the Hip Joint, night.]'' :['''Cut to': Interior of the Hip Joint. Bender is at the bar with a beer in his hand very angry.]'' Bender: My antenna's fine! It's just fine! Ladies can't get enough Bender! :and Esther approach the bar and sit next to Bender. Esther: the offscreen bartender I need to loosen up. Gimme a screwdriver. :robot arm gives Esther her order. Bender: Helloooooo! Who's your half-dumb friend? Ruth and Esther: Me. Bender: Sure, why not? :fembots scream and giggle. :['''Scene': Exterior of Planet Express building, late night. Pan to one of the windows where a bright green light is.]'' :['''Scene': Interior, the Planet Express employee lounge. Bender is snogging Ruth in the dark and then switches to Esther.]'' Esther: Hang on. It's too bright in here. Call me old-fashioned, but I like a little romance in an orgy. Ruth: Let's switch off this weird light. :out to reveal that the weird light is actually Fry with drink in hand, whose skin is now a bright neon green. Fry: Ruth tries to switch him off Yow! Bender: on a lamp Fry, it's two a.m.! What're ya doin' here glowin' on my skanks? Fry: another quarter in Bev Just sittin' here turnin' quarters into urine. his Slurm Ruth: off the couch with her friend We don't gotta put up with this! We got polyside degrees. Bender: Woah woah woah! Hang on! up I'll just politely escort him in the gutter! :drags the glowing Fry out of the room. Bender: Scram, shiny! :kicks Fry out with his footcup. Bender: All right! How we feelin'? Ruth: Hot. I could bake a potato in my cleavage. Esther: Yeah, I need a seltzer. Bender: sighs I'd be honored to purchase you some refreshment. Bev Uh, hey, drink machine, ya got anything classy for these delicate flowers? Bev: I ain't makin' drinks for no trashy robosluts! Esther: Trashy? At least I don't put out for quarters! :becomes angry, and sprays soda water on the two of them. Esther: Hey! :starts taking photos of the two with his camera. Bender: sarcastically Hey! Stop that...drink machine! Stop it, I say! :stops spraying soda water on the two of them. Esther: That's it! We're outta here! :and Ruth start to walk away. Ruth: C'mon. We'll split a blintz. Bender: Wait! Gimme a chance to defend your honor. And then sell it to you on the couch! :and Esther walk out the door, which closes behind them. Bender turns back, facing Bev. Bender: All right. I've been waitin' all day for an excuse to hit a lady! rolls up his sleeves. Bev: You try it and I'll bash yo' face in! Bender: Ooh! I'm so scared...no-arms! :falls down on Bender, and gets back up. Bender lunges at her, and they land on the couch. They continue to fight, knocking down several items. Bev: Want some of this? repeatedly bashes her body against the wall onto Bender. Bender continues attempting to punch Bev. With each punch, Bev bashes him against the wall again. Their grunts of pain slowly turn into grunts of pleasure. She pushes her body on him slower. Bender: Interesting! :['''Scene': Exterior Planet Express building, the next day.]'' :['''Scene': Interior, Planet Express conference room. Fry, even more green than earlier that night, is drinking his umpeenth cup of Slurm.]'' Leela: Uh, Fry, you're glowing like the Human Torch on prom night. Amy: Shouldn't you be standing on a rocky coast somewhere preventing shipwrecks? :Bender, Zoidberg, Hermes and Leela all laugh. Fry: another quarter in Nice! Hate me because of the brightness of my skin! :Fry takes the cup, Bev groans and squirts some Slurm out into the cup. Fry: You okay, ma'am? I think your soda water broke. :squirts something else out of her spout into Fry's cup. Fry takes the cup and looks inside and hears something cry. Fry: My God! Bev just had a baby in my cup! :crew cowers in fear and disgust. Fry: I know, right? :is about to drink out of the cup, but Leela snatches it away from him. Leela: I better take that. takes the baby out of the cup and holds it in her hand and smiles as the crew looks at it. Aw, he's so cute. again. Wait, no he isn't. :up on the baby who looks like a tiny version of Bender with an input cable for an umbillical cord. Leela (cont'd): He looks like Bender! :sting as the crew gasps and looks at Bender, who is lazing around and smoking a stogy. Bender: Oh, no no no! No way am I that kid's dad! Baby: Wipe my tiny metal ass! Bender: Ah, crap. :['''Scene': The employee lounge. Hermes, Amy, Leela, Farnsworth, Zoidberg and the still bright green Fry and gathered around Bev with her son in a blanket wrapped around her. Bender meanwhile paces the floor.]'' Baby: Mama, thirsty! Bev: Hang on, dumplin'. My milk's comin' in. :on Bev's buttons and suddenly a milk button appears between the Slurm Loco and Slurm buttons. The baby pushes the milk button and a hose appears from Bev and into the baby's mouth, who is satisfied. Zoidberg: Uch! In public?! Bender: Ah, biscuits! I'm a father?! How did this happen?!! Bev: toward Bender's formation in the wall Does this ring a bell? Bender: Are you tellin' me the stuff we did in private and also twice on the sidewalk made a baby robot? How?! Amy: Aw, Bender, didn't your mom ever tell you where robot babies come from? Bender: No. She was a religious fundamentalist. Plus she didn't have a mouth. It's an unusual combination. Farnsworth: Come on, everyone. Let's take Bender to the teen center to learn about the bots and the bees. :['''Scene': Exterior of the teen center. There is a sign outside that says "THE ROSIE D. AND ROBBIE T. ROBOT TEEN CENTER".]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the teen center. The spotty teen robot, Tinny Tim, and Fat-bot are inside playing ping-pong. There are also bulletin boards, two arcade games, a cabinet, and a television on a stand with chairs around it. The Planet Express crew enter the room.]'' Leela: It's okay, Bender. No one here will laugh at you for not knowing where robot babies come from. :other teen robots in the room, contrary to what Leela said, actually do laugh but then hang their heads and sigh. Tinny Tim: We don't know, either. Farnsworth: a videocasette labelled "ROBOT SEX ED: DIRECTOR'S CUT" Then prepare to be embarrassed. :puts the tape in the VCR. The TV turns on. Narrator: title screen SEX ED. VOLUME ONE or PANTS FULL of SHAME! :['''Cut to': A teen robot walking on a sidewalk]'' Narrator: Meet Gerald, a maturing young robot. Spotty Teen Robot: Hey, he looks like me! Narrator: His hideous appearance is a byproduct of his hardware gearing up for an important mission: reproduction. Fat-bot: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Narrator: Since factories can't manufacture enough robots to meet demand, robots can also reproduce by mating. Bender: Aw, now you tell me! Narrator: First, Gerald must find a female robot. The best he can do is Francine. :to a fembot, who buzzes. Narrator: After beer and hot wings at a local gas station, the two enjoy intimate time behind a dumpster. It's all perfectly natural. Let's watch, aroused, as Gerald's antenna uploads a binary file to Francine's internal drive. :series of ones and zeros become sperm and go into a hard drive. Narrator: Manufacturing specs from each parent are then merged by a randomized algorithm and the resulting code guides assembly of a new robot. and Francine's baby blows a raspberry. Yes, everything your body does is perfectly natural. :spotty teen robot and Fat-bot high five each other. Narrator: Except masturbation! That's...just...wrong!!! :teen robots hang their heads in shame. :['''Title Screen': THE END]'' :TV turns off. Bender: Daaaw, I can't believe I made a kid! I'm not ready! There's so much in the world I haven't stolen yet! Leela: Relax, Bender. No one would let you near a child. Bev will get custody and you'll be a deadbeat dad who never even bothers to know his own son. Bender: a tear away You really think so? Leela: I know so. You're absolutely horrible in every way. Bender: sobbing You're sweet, Leela. :['''Scene': Overhead exterior shot of Planet Express building.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of Planet Express employee lounge. The baby is on the floor giggling and playing with building blocks that have ones and zeros on them. Bender enters the room.]'' Bender: Sorry, Bev, but I ain't cut out for fatherhood. out a document that says "CERTIFICATE of ABANDONMENT" on it So here's my certificate of abandonment drawn up by our notary. :enters with a stamp in his hand and reading glasses on. Scruffy: That'll be ten bucks. :camera cuts to Bender taping the document onto Bev with Fry in the background drinking. Bender: Now take your kid an' hit the soup line! laughs :turns around with electronic tears in her electronic eyes. Bev: Oh, no, you don't, mister! Damn baby's drivin' me crazy! baby continues giggling. He won't stop giggling no matter how much I scream at 'im! sobs Fry: Bev There, there. another quarter in and drinks Bev: I still got womanly needs! Who's gonna look twice at me with this dirty leash hangin' off my dairy nozzle? Bender: his arms Well, not me, that's for sure! Bev: off-screen Then it's settled! the room He's all yours, pappy! Bender: Hey, wait! You can't le— Wha? :late, as Bev leaves and Bender almost goes after her. He then looks behind him at his abandoned son who begins to wail. Bender picks him up and wails with him. :['''Scene': Exterior of Robot Arms Apartments.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of Bender and Fry's room. Close-up on Bender with bloodshot eyes. He rocks his still-crying son to sleep in a cradle. After a while, his son finally falls asleep and drools. Bender sighs and walks over to a chair with an anvil tied to a rope over it. He sits down and takes a saw out of his chest cabinet and proceeds to saw the rope, lowering the anvil a little. This wakes up his son who resumes crying.]'' Bender: What th—?! Ah, can't I have one moment to myself?!! his son and cradles him in his arms :jolly green doofus known as Fry walks out of his bedroom rubbing one of his eyes. Bender: Why can't you sleep? :on Fry now surrounded by moths Fry: I left my window open and moths got in. :puts his son in a high chair as Fry climbs onto the sofa. Bender: I swear if I wasn't such a great dad, I'd grab his ugly little neck and— grabs the coat hanger and bends it. :son suddenly stops crying and starts giggling. Bender: Hey, he stopped screamin' for a second. Fry: Bend some other stuff! :picks up a fork and bends it to is son's delight, then bends a blernsball bat and Fry's bright green left leg. Fry screams in pain. Bender's Son: Bend! Bend! Bender: He loves bending! Just like me! picks up his son and holds him in his arms. Aw! I'm gonna call 'im Ben. After the first half of me, Bender! burps, and fire comes out. That's my bastard! :['''Montage': A park. Bender and Ben are walking together, holding fishing equipment.]'' :['''Cut to': A bridge. Bender and Ben are fishing. They use their rods to steal Sal's wallet and the Queen of Yonkers' crown. They give each other high-fives.]'' :['''Cut to': A road. Ben and Bender are biking. The camera zooms out, revealing that Ben is using Bender's body is a bike. They crash through the doors of BoozMart. They run out, panting and carrying bags of alcohol.]'' :['''Cut to': A playground. Ben is seated at a swing set. Bender pushes the swing three times. The third push sends Ben crashing through a window. An alarm rings. The camera zooms out, revealing the building to be the Bank of NNY. Ben reappears, carrying a bag of money. He jumps out of the window and lands in Bender's arms. The two laugh. Gunshots are then fired at them.]'' Bender: Uh-oh. :two flee, still laughing. :['''Scene': The Planet Express laboratory. Bender is bending a girder. Ben, now a little older, watches him in glee.]'' Ben: Bend it, daddy! Bend it like it called you poo-poo face! Bender: It called me what?!? Ooooh! God damn! :bends the girder harder, twisting it into the shape of a pretzel. Ben: Yay! You bended it like a p'etzel! :drops the girder. Wires, machinery and pipes now hang from the ceiling. Bender: Okay. Now, you. :takes out a box labeled "TRAiNiNG GiRDERS" and hands Ben a miniature girder. Ben takes the girder and attempts to bend it. Ben: I can't do it! :throws the girder to the ground. Bender: Eh, buddy. You're learnin'. You'll get there. Leela: Bender, I was wrong. You're a fine parent and I want to apologi— Bender and Ben: Leela was wrong! Leela was wrong! laugh Ben: Daddy, how'd you get so good at bending? Bender: I inherited my arm-control software from my mom. That's how it's passed down. Mother to son. Ben: But...my mommy had no arms. Does that mean I can never be a bender? Bender: Well, sure you can. You just need to get a bending card installed. Farnsworth: a compartment in Ben's head I hate to crush a boy's dreams, but... happy What the heck! to normal He has only one expansion slot and it holds his memory card. This Robot will never bend! Bender: Don't tell my son what he can an' can't do! You may know what's in his head, screaming but you don't know what's in his heart! Farnsworth: There's no slot in there either. Bender: I said "shut up"! :['''Scene': Exterior of the Temple of Robotology]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the temple, there is a sign that says: "BOT-MITZVAH FOR BEN "VENDING" RODRIGUEZ — HAPPY In(bΩer)"]'' :['''Scene': On the stage, Reverend Preacherbot is at the podium with a now adolescent Ben next to him]'' Reverend Preacherbot: Today marks young Ben's thirteenth day of bein' left on contin-yussly! So, b'fo the lawd at this congregation, we upgrade him to manhoodbot! Can I get a "mazl tov"? :to green Fry, drinking, Leela, Bender, Hermes, Farnsworth, Amy and Zoidberg in their Sunday best. Leela, Bender, Hermes, Farnsworth, Amy and Zoidberg: Mazl tov! Fry: gargled Mazl tov! :takes the podium Ben: I'd like to thank the Preacherbot for the introduction and also for not circumcising me again. Am I right? Planet Express crew laughs at this bad joke Twice was enough. But seriously, today, I'm not just a manbot, I'm the luckiest manbot alive. My mom may have abandoned me, but I have the greatest dad in the whole universe. He's patient, he's not afraid to show his emotions.... Bender: emoitonal Don't look at me! Ben: ...and someday, if my dreams come true, I'll be a bender, just like him. Hermes: You must be so proud of your boy. Bender: sniffles I can take 'im or leave 'im. :celebration is interrupted by Bev, who crashes through one of the stained-glass windows into the temple. Bev: I'm back for my son! I've come to take him and leave with him! :crew gasps Hermes: Bender She beat you to both things! :['''Scene': Exterior of Temple]'' :['''Scene': Interior of Temple]'' Bev: It's okay, son. Mama's here now. Ben: Daddy, don't let 'er take me! :runs up to his father, who embraces him. Bender: Get your lack o' hands off my boy! You're an unfit parent who abandoned her child! Bev: Oh, yeah? Well, I'm still less unfitter than you! Bender: Sez hoo?! Bev: Sez this document you gave me when you tried to abandon Ben first. :squirts the Certificate of Abandonment out of her spout. Scruffy takes it, puts on his reading glasses, and examines it. Scruffy: It's genuine. :Planet Express crew, except for Fry who is, of course, still drinking, gasp. Bender: That doesn't prove I'm an unfit parent! I was drunk and violent when I signed that! Bev: Well, I'm drunk and violent now! He's comin' with me! :of Bev's sides suddenly pops out and clutches Ben away. Ben: DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! Bender: his knees SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! :['''Scene': Exterior of Planet Express. Day.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the Professor's Laboratory. Zoidberg, Farnsworth, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Green Fry are gathered around Bender who is collecting things in a box labelled "BEN'S PRECIOUS CRAP".]'' Bender: My boy's gone! All I have left to remember him are these innocent playthings we stole together. organ grinder's monkey pops out, and Bender pushes it back in the box. Fry, put these someplace safe. however sets fire to the box unintentionally, putting Bender to tears. Hermes: That's it, Fry! For a guy who's not too bright, you're too damn bright! Farnsworth: Now get out!! And don't come back until someone finds a use for a million watt idiot! :sulks out of the room, melting the door on the way out. :['''Scene': Exterior of a trailer park, night. There is a sign that says "Basura Blanca TRAILER ESTATES" on it.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the trailer where Bev lives in. Ben is tucked in bed while Bev bids him goodnight.]'' Ben: Mom, will I ever get to see Dad again? Bev: No, he died yesterday. Rust monsters ate his face. Sweet dreams. :bashes the light switch off and leaves. Ben whimpers. Suddenly, a familiar shadow falls on his blanket and he hears a tapping on the window. Bender: whispering Psst, quit whimperin' or ya don't get kidnapped! Ben: Dad! :['''Scene': Outside the trailer. Ben crashes through the window and rolls onto Bender embracing his father.]'' Bender: Come on! Let's run for it! :and son run, embracing on the way. :['''Fade to': Sometime later, deep in the woods. Bender and Ben are sitting by a campfire.]'' Ben: What's gonna happen to us now, Dad? Bender: Well, I reckon we'll just sit around this campfire a while. Ben: But then what? Bender: Only a fool plans more than a few centuries ahead, son. :bright light suddenly hits them and takes them by surprise. The light is revealed to come from a police chopper. URL: loudspeaker Freeze, camp woodsmen! Smitty: You're under arrest for kidnapping and burning raccoons without a permit! :and Ben flee the scene being chased by the chopper. However, the chopper catches up to them. Ben: It's over, Dad! Bender: It ain't over! I can't outrun a hovercopter, but I can out''bend'' it! :stretches his arms out and grabs hold of the blades attempting to bend them. However, he fails and his arms end up getting caught in the blades tangling his arms up. Bender: I know, let's outrun it! run but soon find an obstacle in their path There's a dam! Ben: Damn! Bender: There's a grate! Ben: Great! Bender: But I can't bend anything with my arms agonizingly maimed like this! Ben: Well, maybe I can! :gasps. Ben grabs hold of the grate, however he struggles to bend it. Bender: You can do it, son! :keeps struggling and struggling, until Bender finally notices Smitty and URL behind him. URL: Yeah, this ain't gon' happen. :cuffs Bender. Bender: Is that even necessary? :['''Cut to': Later that night. The Planet Express ship and its crew is now there.]'' Ben: I'm sorry, Daddy. Bender: You got nothin' to be sorry about. Leela: to Smitty He's really a very good father. :door of the chopper opens revealing URL and Bev. URL: Alright. I got her statement. goes down the ramp and it is revealed that URL is carrying a drinking cup. And a straight-up grape soda. slurps Aw, yeah. Bev: I promise things'll be different, son. From now on, I'm chainin' you to a radiator! Leela: I'm amazed someone who dispenses such warm soda could be so cold-hearted! out a quarter I'm gonna buy a drink just so I can throw it in your face! dispenses a cup of Slurm, but not before delivering something else. Leela gasps and takes it out. It's another soda baby! :Bender, Smitty and URL gasp. Close up to reveal the baby looks like URL. URL: Damn! :cradles URL's son in her blanket and gives him milk. Leela: You got knocked up by a police officer while he was looking for your kidnapped child?! Bev: Sure did! I still got it! Bender: So now what happens? Bev: Tell you what, you keep the big one. Long as I got a baby to neglect, I'm happy. Leela: Should we call child services? URL: and throwing away his drink cup Naw, let's get outta here. :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the Planet Express building, day.]'' :['''Scene': interior of the Planet Express employees' lounge. Bender is celebrating with a party with decorations and a banner that says, "WELCOME HOME BEN!]'' Bender: WOOOOOO-OOOO! WOOO! WOO-HOO-HOO! stops and realizes he is the only one celebrating and Ben is just sitting, depressed. Woo? Ben: Sorry, Dad. I'm glad to be back. I'm just kinda bummed I can't bend stuff. All I ever wanted was to go to Bending State, Santa Cruz. But that's never gonna happen. Bender: Listen, you need somethin' bent, you come to me, huh, champ? :simply gets up and walks out sulking. Bender: Dammit! I love that little guy so much! I'd sacrifice any four of you if it would help him bend even a little! Farnsworth: There is one way! looks up interested Eh, but, no. It's too horrible! Bender: Nothing's too horrible for my boy! Farnsworth: Well, I could install a bending card. Bender: But you said he only has one slot! Farnsworth: Correct! I'd have to remove his memory card! He'd be able to bend, but he'd lose all his memories! He wouldn't even remember who you are! :turns toward Ben, who is trying to bend Amy's drinking straw in her beer. :['''Scene': The operating room. Ben is on the table and Farnsworth is dressed in green as Bender watches in sadness.]'' Bender: You sure you wanna be a bender, son? Ben: More than anything. :takes his son's hand. Bender: Just remember, your daddy loves you. Remember that, will you, son? Remember that! sobs Ben: Dad, are you crying? :takes a marker and draws a crudely drawn happy face on the back of his head and turns his head around. Bender: "No," I said with the mouth you're lookin' at. :out on Ben's head to reveal that Farnsworth is cutting it with a chainsaw. Bender winces in horror as the top comes out. :['''Scene': Exterior of the Planet Express building on a very foggy night.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the ship's hangar. Farnsworth, Amy, Bender, Scruffy, Hermes and Zoidberg all watch as Ben finally bends a girder with ease.]'' Bender: whistles You sure take after your old man. Ben: I never knew my father. Bender: tears Ooooh, it's not important. What is important is that we get you to Bending State Santa Cruz in time for registration! Zoidberg: Then we better hurry! at the clock on the wall Registration ends in one hour! Bender: To the ship! :['''Scene': Exterior of the building. It is still foggy out. The ship lifts off with the headlights on. Leela is heard grunting.]'' :['''Scene': Interior of the ship. Zoidberg, Amy, Farnsworth, Hermes, Ben and Bender are seated with Leela at the wheel.]'' Leela: It's too foggy! We can't navigate through this storm! Our lights aren't bright enough. Bender: I'm sorry I let you down, son. Ben: Who are you again? Bender: It's just not possible to get you to bending school this year. :door opens and a green light fills the room. Cut to reveal it is Fry, greener than ever and dressed in nothing but his underpants. Fry: Or is there?! :drinks some Slurm Loco and his skin glows the brightest it has ever been. He takes off his underpants, the brightness covering his dirty parts and smiles. :['''Cut to:' Outside the ship to reveal that Fry is now used as a sort of hood ornament guiding the ship through the fog as the crew cheers.]'' Fry: Merry College Registration Day, everyone! :lightning bolt zaps Fry as he screams and Bender and Ben laugh as the ship rides off in the fog. Category:Season 7 Scripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts